1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a packaging format for screws, other fasteners and related tipped devices which would typically be used in carpentry, building and similar industries.
More particularly, the packaging format provides for the 11 positioning of the fasteners or tipped devices in question This invention also provides for a drilling tool to assist in the pre-drilling of tapping holes for receiving the packaged fasteners, the drill guide being for use, at least partially, with the packaging format.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Packaging formats for fasteners are well known. These formats facilitate the storage and use of the fasteners by the craftsmen concerned. As a result, the wastage of fasteners is reduced to a minimum and accurate and time efficient fastening procedures are possible
Ideally this packaging, usually in strip format, should allow the craftsman to accurately place the fastener in position In practice this means that the craftsman concerned should be able to view the tip of the fastener so as to locate it above the precise point on the surface into which it is to be driven. Furthermore, the fastener should be held perpendicularly to that surface. In addition, the tip of the fastener should be held just clear of the surface so as to prevent damage of the surface by the tip of the fastener. This requirement also applies to the tips of all the other fasteners in the same packaging format as well.
A further requirement of a packaging format such as this is that as each fastener is removed from the packaging, the section of the packaging relating to that fastener should be at least partially removed from the main body of the packaging. This allows the following fastener to be in position at the leading edge of the packaging. Furthermore, the packaging format, as with all packaging formats, should use the minimum amount of material.
Finally, the packaging format should, for convenience, be capable of being hand-held by the craftsman concerned, as well as being capable of being used in an automatic fastener fixing machine.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,718,252 (Roeder), 4,018,334 (Lejdejard), 4,019,631 (Lejdejard et al.), 4,167,229 (Keusch et al.), 4,955,476 (Nakata et al.) and 5,005,669 (Kawashima et al.) disclose different packaging devices for fasteners all of which allow the tip of the fastener to protrude beyond the boundary of the packaging thus increasing the risk of damaging the work surface with the protruding points of the fasteners in the packaging.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,812,961 (Merrick et al.) provides a fastener packaging format comprising a string of tubular members, each tubular member being sized so as to accept a fastener within its bore. Although the tip of the fastener does not protrude beyond the body of the tube within which it is located it is, as a result of the tubular construction involved, entirely hidden from the sight of the craftsman at the time that such craftsman wishes to apply the fastener to the work surface. This makes accurate placement of the fastener a difficult and a time consuming procedure.
Furthermore, the Merrick patent uses a relatively large amount of material for its packaging format while, at the same time, not making provision for disposal of each tubular element when the respective fastener is removed therefrom.